Fantasy Calendar
The continent of Eosia uses the same standardized calendar as most of the rest of Ceremos. While some isolated civilizations use their own forms of calendar, those who are considered "globalized"—i.e., in trade agreements with other civilizations—all use the standardized calendar. As on Earth, different languages may translate the names differently; however, they all share the same root words and generally translate to similar ideas. The calendar year is based on Ceremos's rotation around its sun, Stoli, wherein one rotation equals one year. The month and week follow Ceremos's two moons, Luna and Rona, respectively. Luna, the smaller moon, loops Ceremos every 28 days, Rona every 7. In ancient times, days of the month were tracked by calculating the position of the two moons relative to one another alongside their phase. With the standardization of the Ceremosian calendar, the art has largely been lost, though sailors still use the old methods to this day. Ceremosian Week The days of the week derive their names from Ceremos's creation myth, wherein six deities each spent a day creating a part of the world, then spent the seventh day joining them all together in such a way that the universe could balance perfectly on the world-spire. The creation myth is sometimes referred to as the Soup-pot Myth, and the deities contributions are symbolized by herbs and spices. Use of sacred spices in dishes on corresponding days and months is considered good luck, and will bring the favor of the gods they represent. Days of the Week The names of the days of the week conveniently share first letters with their Earth equivalents. * Mintday - From mint. The start of the working week. * Turmiday - From turmeric. * Wasday - From wasabi. * Thornday - From rose-thorn. * Fennday - From fennel. Typical end of the working week. * Saltday - Guess. Start of the weeks-end. * Sevenday - Also traditionally referred to as "stirday", mostly by old folks these days. Sevenday is not associated with any particular god, and instead is considered to be in observance simultaneously of all deities and none of them. Traditionally it is a day of rest, reflection, and rebalance, though most modern citizens do not follow this principle. End of the weeks-end. Sacred Herbs & Spices The six deities honored are the creators of the world and represent six of the major domains: Light, Life, Nature, Knowledge, Protection, Death. * Mint: Fresh, new, cleansing, a new start. Life. Strength. * Turmeric: Bright yellow, versatile flavor. Related to ginger. Awakens the tastebuds. Light. Dexterity. * Wasabi: Spicy, firey, but also grown on waterbeds. Nature. Charisma. * Rose-thorn: Not the thorns, but the fruits and flowers that are protected by them. Getting to them requires cleverness and finesse. It reminds us of limits. Knowledge. Intelligence. * Fennel: Hardy, reliable, strong but not overpowering. Protection. Constitution. * Salt: Preserving. Pure white. From stone, rather than plant. A necessity, used in every dish, but too much can ruin it. Death. Wisdom. Months & Seasons The year contains 12 months with 28 days total, subdivided into four seasons: * Bloomseason, the season of new growth and renewal, begins the year. * Sunseason, the season of heat and life, follows. * Goldseason, a harvest, reaping, and gathering season, follows. * Frostseason, a season of cold, rest, and oblivion, concludes the year. The months of the seasons follow a regular naming scheme using the prefix of the season’s name and one of six possible suffixes. The intermediary seasons, Bloom and Gold, use the suffixes -rise, -crest, and -fay. The peak seasons, Sun and Frost, use -sect, -deep, and -fall. The months are hence named thus: * Bloomrise * Bloomcrest * Bloomfay * Sunsect * Sundeep * Sunfall * Goldrise * Goldcrest * Goldfay * Frostsect * Frostdeep * Frostfall Notable Holidays Equinoxes & Solstices Equinoxes occur on the 14th of Bloomcrest and Goldcrest. Solstices occur on the 21st of Sundeep and Frostdeep. All Fool's Day A traditional celebration in Eosia as well as Ceremos at large, All Fools Day takes place on the 29th day of a different month each year. The extra day is born of both timekeeping necessity and godly tradition—the movement of the heavenly bodies do not quite fit perfectly into the 7-day, 4-week, 12-month structure that the calendar claims to keep, and to accommodate for it, an extra day is inserted into a month every year. The exact month varies and is determined by a combination of arcane tradition, advanced mathematics, rigorous praying, and random—but educated—guessing. The day is essentially an excuse for a giant party, with food stalls, entertainment, interclass mingling, and heavy amounts of drinking. Each city and area celebrates differently and has their own traditions. However, certain things remain constant: dressing up in costume, joining the party in the town's center, and playing harmless pranks on friends and family. Traditional street foods are typically indulgent—fatty and rich, elaborately sweet, ridiculously spicy, and so forth—and easy to carry around in one hand. Sampling wares is half the fun, and it isn't unusual for vendors to combine their wares with harmless magical effects, such as causing the consumer to burst into song or swapping the flavors of adjacent dishes, so that a cupcake tastes like a salmon and biting into a clementine returns the distinct taste of a fine whiskey. PC & NPC Birthdays * 12 Bloomcrest - Jheri's hatchday * 3 Bloomfay - Salzus's birthday * 1 Sundeep - Jal's birthday * 17 Sunfall - Lorna's birthday * 7 Goldrise - Tevan's birthday * 11 Goldrise - Phil's birthday??? * 13 Goldrise - Omnias's birthday * 28 Frostdeep - Raconteur & Petrichor's birthday Category:Worldbuilding